


Bittersweet Trammel

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Original Work
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Abuse, Anger, Angst, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cruelty, Domination, Drama, Drawing, Erotica, F/M, Fear, Fighting Kink, Forced, High School, Horror, Light Sadism, Lust, Madness, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Psychological Horror, Punishment, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Short, Sibling Incest, Stress Relief, Suspense, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Robbie Heide turns violent after coming to believe his younger sister, Cali, is "mocking" him behind his back. He punishes her by acting out his deepest kept desires on the sister he loves, a bit too much.
Relationships: Robbie Heide/Cali Heide
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Halloween, I have decided to write some Horror-themed stories for October. This one is the first of its type I have written and the subject matter will not be suitable for everyone.
> 
> The following story contains explicit adult themes and violence, it is intended for mature readers. This is pure fiction. Any pain or violence is pretense. It is just a fantasy, I strongly condemn and don't condone real violence or incest under any form!!!
> 
> This story is read by you under your sole responsibility as a mature adult. Be aware this is just a fictional tale and is not to be taken literally. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless and do leave reviews. Thanks!

The pencil's tip scratched effortlessly over the clear surface of the sketch pad, the hand guiding it with an almost hypnotic intensity not even a pin drop could interrupt. It was a chilly Friday afternoon, one Robert "Robbie" Heide had been itching for after having to endure a redundant crap-mired week of school and parental pressure getting on his case. Drawing a lock of dark curly hair out of his face, Robbie kept drawing away. The surreal powerfully vehement scenes manifested on the page had his toes curling and nearly snapping his pencil in two-until his _Samsung_ Blackberry buzzed to life.

"Shit..." the 17-year-old hissed under his breath as he reached for his mobile, pissed his sacred private moment was broken. Unlocking the screen to see it was his younger sister, Cali, who was to thank for that. "Damn it..."

"What?" Robbie asked not hesitating to curve his frustration. 

"Robbie?" Cali's voice came over the line.

"What?" Robbie asked again really not wanting to have his alone time ruined with Cali's prattling. 

"Did you put the first load of laundry in the wash like Mom asked?" Cali questioned with the pseudo _authoritative_ tone Robbie often jeered at and privately rebutted with a flow of obscenities. 

"No!" Robbie replied.

"Could you at least move Mom's boxes of clothes to the attic?" she asked in an attempt to appeal to her brother's reason.

"No!" came Robbie's staunch reply. "I'm really fucking busy right now. Can you stop bugging me for like an hour?" the need to _unhinge_ himself from the world starting to burn under his skin. "Okay? I've had a fucked up day and don't want you, Mom or Dad getting in my damn bubble, got it?"

Robbie reached for his open can of _Sprite_ sitting on the table, about to take a sip before hearing Cali's despondent sigh. 

"Alright..." Cali replied more than discomfited to have caught her brother in a foul state, which randomly raised its ugly head. 

"Now leave me the hell alone," Robbie spat before ending the call. "Fucking sisters..." he hissed before taking a drink of pop. The moment was short-lived as Cali was calling him again. 

"What now?" Robbie asked more than ticked to beat his head against the bedroom wall.

"Robbie, I really am sick of your shit, can you just cut this out and not be such a dick, please?" Cali's voice tinged with interlocking displeasure, concern, resolve and sincerity. 

"Fuck it, why do you have to call me like this?" Robbie asked face-palming himself terribly irked. "Look, I'm home now, upstairs in my room. Back door's unlocked." He ended the call with one touch of the button. "Fuck" he muttered taking another sip of his soda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie strikes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, albeit it being rather short. This one is a tad longer and more detailed. Hope you enjoyed it and do leave reviews. If you would like for me to continue with this story, let me know. Be on the lookout for more Halloween stories from me.

Fourteen minutes later after the strenuous conversation she had with her brother, Cali came home after having caught up with two girlfriends at school. Though a year younger than her brother, the open-hearted brunette girl was to a degree the more normal of the two. Despite Robbie's unpredictable mood swings, Cali always tried to keep an open line of love and support open. Upon entering the house, Cali was struck by the quietness on the first floor. She knew their parents were both still at work and the sound of the Punk Rock music Robbie would play when alone didn't make the walls shake. Setting her purse and backpack down on the kitchen counter, Cali took a shallow breath as she walked up the staircase towards her brother's room. Her amber eyes scanning each turn for Robbie, in case he was planning on scaring her. Still, she didn't hear so much as a creek coming down the hallway. Poking her head in to look down it. All the other rooms doors closed, save for Robbie's, which had a crack in it. 

Cautious yet determined not to be bullied by her brother, Cali walked towards the third door on the right.

"Robbie?" she called out so not to _catch_ her brother by surprise yet got no answer. 

Slowly opening the door, Cali stepped into the darkened room, trying to see if her brother was in there. The faint yellow table lamp shining by the main window confirmed her hunch as she saw Robbie hunched over his desk, aloof to the fact she just came in.

"Hey Robbie..." Cali said more loudly after clearing her throat.

"What do you want?" Robbie asked with no hint of consideration. His attention still focused on the disembodied carnage-themed illustration he was currently drawing. He barely turned his head to see his sister wearing a shapely pair of blue skinny jeans and a orange tee overtop a black long-sleeved shirt. 

"You told me where you'd be at. I just wanted to check that you're okay..."

Robbie dropped his pencil and rose up from his chair. His face sporting an almost _menacing_ air. "Oh that's right...you wanted something, right?"

Taken aback with her mouth hanging open in shock, Cali's eyes were hardly blinking from the confusion over her brother's question. 

"I just wanted to make sure nothing's wrong..." the reluctance of her tone slipping out.

"Nothing's wrong? What were you expecting me to do? Cry like a baby how crappy the world is?" Robbie said as his voice got louder. "You think you're the only one with issues?!?"

Cali had her head lowered briefly before biting down on her lip, counting backwards from 20 to keep her thoughts in order, even though the chilling nature Robbie fell into did cause her blood to shiver. However, she was unable to prevent the sniffles from coming out. 

"Huh?" Robbie asked more forcibly.

"N-no..." Cali replied attempting to keep a degree of confidence while Robbie's words kept worming into her brain. 

"For all I know you're telling everyone at school I'm a crazy freak," Robbie said not daring to look at her. "Goddamn preppies and popular bitches...That's what people like **you** think about **ME** , don't lie." He stood across from Cali who still vainly tried to reconcile her brother's troubled inferno raging in his mind. 

"Your friends are all fucking douche bags. You know that?" Robbie asked taking two steps towards Cali.

"No...you're just being a creep..." Cali quipped straining to stop her legs from trembling and heart palpitating out of her chest. 

Robbie scoffed. "That's because they're all a bunch of screwed up fakes." He came closer towards Cali. "You ever think how it feels on the _Other Side_?"

Cali was unable to reply as Robbie's head started to ache to his chagrin. 

"Ah fuck, I can't even fucking think now." He reached behind the table for his soda can. "Everybody's driving me nuts," he said to Cali before taking a sip, only to find it was empty. "I need a real drink," he remarked now beyond DONE with his sister. 

After a few much needed calming breaths, Cali slowly moved about her brother's room to see what possibly had Robbie so fired up and if, there was anything to explain what _flipped his switches_. Briefly looking at his bookcase which had nothing but the typical high school junior textbooks, Cali reached over for Robbie's sketchbook. Her stomach flipped over what new _creations_ he recently drew. In the meantime, Robbie was downstairs in the kitchen having a beer. His face alive with wolf-like anger, getting red with each devastating, hurt-filled and wanton thought. After two minutes of brooding, Robbie downed the remainder of his beer and marched back upstairs. He happened upon Cali skimming through his sketchbook, her face filled with speechless repugnance over the current drawing her eyes took in. Robbie came within three inches of his sister's face, pumped with an unreadable zeal. 

"You want me to express myself?" he asked with an onerous flare. 

Without another word, Robbie grabbed his sister by the back of her head. Forcing Cali down on her knees in front of his jeans. Ignoring her painful yelp.

"Been in need of some action all day," he said pushing Cali's face to his bulge, not before unbuttoning them. 

"You know what to do..." Robbie said not giving one indication this was an act. 

As she looked at her brother's grey briefs shielding the hardened cock beneath, Cali repeatedly stilled herself to not give Robbie the _satisfaction_ of seeing her tear up at this scenario, much less figure out she often dreamed of doing this to select peers at school.

"Get after it!" Robbie commanded, his patience growing thinner by the second.

Reaching towards his briefs, Cali undoes the button while fighting back tears of scandalized humiliation. 

"Not your first fucking time, is it?" Robbie asked. He slightly smirked at watching Cali whimper upon taking his cock out and bobbing on the head. 

"Ah yeah..." Robbie moaned as Cali's tongue circled round his length.

Within two minutes, Robbie had his sister's mouth rocking back and forth on his manhood faster. "Oh yeah.. this is what good girls are GOOD at!" he said lividly, grunting at Cali's muffled cries of objection and mercy.

Taking a minute for a breath, Cali raised her head up to meet her brother's gaze. "Robbie, please I don't want to-" her attempt at reasoning ignored as Robbie drew her mouth back onto his long red cock, itching to be relieved. 

"Shut up and suck it!" Robbie grumbled. His guttural roars and cursing gave Cali a small flicker of hope this would be over soon when she had no clue what else her brother may have in mind. 

"Come on....suck that dick!" Robbie repeated. "Yeah, show me some brotherly love!"

Cali didn't disappoint much to her increasing shame. "Yeah, c'mon..."

Cali broke away for another breath. "Can we stop now?" she asked dreading the meekness in her voice to an extent. 

"No, I'm about to cum..." Robbie said, his head thrown back expecting Cali to finish him off.

A window of opportunity presented itself to Cali. In an instant, she bit down on Robbie's _mushroom tip_ , making him hiss in pain before dashing out of the bedroom. It didn't stop Robbie, who was in hot pursuit of Cali as she ran down the hallway and staircase. Nearly turning the corner to a guest bathroom near the kitchen, Robbie caught Cali and pinned her to the wall. Hands over her throat, he pulled her shirts up and began to suckle on Cali's left breast with abandon. Cali's head staring up at the ceiling in despicable wonder. Breathing in the smell of her hair, Robbie quickly positioned his cock at Cali's vagina. 

"Like that, huh?" the handsome glasses-wearing _devil_ asked while maintaining his grip round Cali's neck. 

"Robbie please don't..." Cali pleaded only to be met by her brother's rough thrusts. 

"Tell me that you love me!" Robbie fumed through clenched teeth. "I do what I want..." he tightened his grip over Cali's throat while bringing his hot warm lips to her left ear. "I told you..." the deviant boy whispered grabbing at his sister's crotch in spite of her resistance.

Robbie's hand caressed Cali twice before sliding inside past her panties. As Cali's slaps and fist poundings continued, Robbie's flame was far from extinguished. 

"You've been dying for a good fucking...here comes your boy," Robbie sneered as he lifted Cali up and laid her down over the kitchen counter.

Writhing, kicking and flailing with all her strength-Cali failed preventing Robbie in removing her jeans and panties effortlessly. The chill of the October air further deepening her inglorious haze. Robbie lined his cock up at Cali's _gate_ again and began the second round of fucking her senseless. One slap over the other on his arms spurred Robbie on. The nearly air-starved pitiful look on Cali's face bringing him closer to the _freedom_ he needed all week. Her face contorting with the brutal _invasion_ before Robbie forced her shirts off, now totally nude before the demon she so wanted to stand by and help yet found herself consumed with.

"Oh yeah!" Robbie hissed cupping Cali's breast again, right hand still round her neck. His thrusts not sparing a moment as the fireworks stirring in him were about to burst. Quickly turning Cali over on her stomach, Robbie reentered her, a stones throw away from claiming Cali as he had fantasized more than she suspected.


End file.
